Ship Chaos (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode 2 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, Ship Chaos. The Magical Hive lands near Markiplier's house. Mark: And as always- Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart burst in. Mark: Again? (sighs) I'll see you guys in the next video! Buh-bye! FairyTailLover01 and Cute Eyes follow Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart. Pop Tart: This has been Pop Tartiplier. Markiplier stops his recording. Shine: Pop Tart, give the man a break, we‘ve interrupted his outro twice. Lover: What did you record, Markimoo? Mark: Subnautica-wait, did you call me Markimoo? FairyTailLover01 giggles. Lover: Yes, I called you Markimoo. Is that alright? Pop Tart: OHHH! FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier stare at Pop Tart, so Make3.0Shine pulls her by the ear out of the house. Shine: Come on, Cute Eyes, they need some alone time. Cute Eyes: Okay! Cute Eyes goes outside with Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart. Mark: He hasn't bugged you again, has he? FairyTailLover01 sighs. Lover: Actually, he left a voice recording and tried calling me. Mark: W-what? Lemme see... FairyTailLover01 plays the voice recording for Markiplier. Voice Recording: I‘ll kill you all. Mark: Darn it...he's not gonna leave you alone. The phone starts ringing and Markiplier nearly tosses it, but FairyTailLover01 takes it from him. Lover: W-what do I do?! Mark: Answer it! Lover: I'm just supposed to answer to some maniac?! Mark: Just give me the phone! Markiplier takes the phone from FairyTailLover01, answers it and then puts it on speaker, but Make3.0Shine is outside and hears what's happening. Lover: H-h-hello? ???: Finally, someone responds to my calls... Mark: Why are you bugging her? ???: Nice to hear your voice again... Lover: Why do you keep threatening me? ???: I don't think you need an answer if you know who I am. Now, I'd like to see you again, Mark. Mark: If you wanted me, why didn't you just call me directly? ???: Because I actually would prefer both of you... Lover: I'm not going anywhere near you. Mark: Why do you need us? ???: That is classified information. Make3.0Shine thinks, "Classified? Who is that?" Lover: ...when and where...? Markiplier's eyes widen. ???: Tomorrow at midnight. Mark: M-midnight? FairyTailLover01 thinks, "Well, at least Shine shouldn't be awake then.", but Make3.0Shine thinks, "Midnight? I'm following." ???: Will you both be there? Lover: I will. FairyTailLover01 looks at Markiplier. Lover: Mark? Mark: I'm not just gonna let you face this maniac alone. I'll go with you. ???: Fantastic. I'll see you then. Phone call ends and FairyTailLover01 stares at Markiplier. Mark: You sure we should do this? Lover: I mean, we already said yes. He'll just hunt us down if we don't go. Mark: You don't understand what this man is capable of. Lover: Mark, you know I watch your channel. Pop Tart sneaks up on Make3.0Shine. Pop Tart: Spying on her, huh? Shine: Pop Tart, you don't understand how bad this is. That man could tear Lover apart. I need to follow them. Pop Tart: Are you crazy? You can't go...without me! Make3.0Shine fist bumps Pop Tart. Shine: What about Cute Eyes? Cute Eyes hears his name and walks over to them. Cute Eyes: What is it? Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart turn awkwardly. Shine: We were just... Pop Tart: ...talking about how great you are! Cute Eyes blushes. Shine: (whispering to Pop Tart) We have to tell him the truth. (talking) Cute Eyes, we're going on a secret mission. Pop Tart facepalms. Cute Eyes: Ooh! What's the mission? Shine: It's tomorrow at midnight. We're following Lover and Mark. They are probably going to- Pop Tart: HOLD ON! Midnight?! You're out of your mind! Shine: She could be destroyed! Pop Tart: Or not! Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart glare at each other. Shine: Remember who's boss. Pop Tart: Jacksepticeye? Make3.0Shine facepalms. Mark: Look, all I'm asking of you is that you're careful and let me do the talking. Lover: Well, if he's really so dangerous, how do you know that YOU can handle him, Markimoo? Make3.0Shine giggles but hides because he knows FairyTailLover01 might have heard that, so she looks around. Lover: What was that? Mark: I dunno... Pop Tart: Who's the boss now? FairyTailLover01 shrugs. Mark: Look, I've handled this guy before. I know what to do and what not to do around him. Lover: Well, why did you nearly toss my phone when he called? Markiplier sighs and looks at the time. Mark: Look, I need to upload a video and start editing. Lover: Alright. I'll go catch up with Shine. Mark: See ya later. FairyTailLover01 starts heading outside and then Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart pop out of nowhere. Lover: Hey! FairyTailLover01 smiles and tries to act like nothing's wrong and Make3.0Shine tries to smile and act like he didn't hear anything. Lover: So...uh...what are we doing today? Make3.0Shine notices a creature stealing the Magical Hive. Shine: HEY! Lover: What the heck? Make3.0Shine sees it's Randy from Monsters University. Randy: This will impress everyone. Randy (accidentally) jumps to hyperspace. Shine: Well, we have no ship, what now? Lover: Uh... Pop Tart: Doesn't Jack have a ship we could borrow? Shine: Why would Jacksepticeye have a spaceship? FairyTailLover01 stares at Make3.0Shine. Pop Tart: Because HE'S A BOSS! Lover: He's a Bossatronio from Bossatron. Pop Tart high fives FairyTailLover01. Shine: Well, we can try. To Jackaboy's house! FairyTailLover01 smiles. (At Jacksepticeye's house...) Jack: (high five sound and movement) TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA, LADDIES! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME BACK TO...HAAAPPY WHEEELS! Pop Tart bursts in and Jacksepticeye stares. Shine: This time it wasn't me, I swear! Jack: Hey ma! MA! There are strangers in my house! Pop Tart: It's Jack! Pop Tart leaps to hug Jacksepticeye and he hugs her and wonders why there is a cat with a pop tart in his house. Shine: We ain't strangers! We're just here to grab a spaceship! FairyTailLover01 walks in the house and Jacksepticeye stares. Jack: W-what are you doing here? Make3.0Shine thinks, "Oh great. MORE stuttering." Lover: What do you mean, Jack? Jack: You know exactly what I mean... Jacksepticeye puts Pop Tart down and walks over to FairyTailLover01. She stares at him while Pop Tart plays Happy Wheels. Pop Tart: SPEED IS KEY! Lover: Alright, alright, you got me. Darn it, you remember stuff really well. Shine: What is it, Lover? Lover: Uh... Jack: She showed me around town a while ago...when I was new to the planet. FairyTailLover01 rubs her arm. Shine: You're an alien?! FairyTailLover01 giggles. Lover: How much do you actually know about Jackaboy? Shine: Not much... Lover: Have you NOT heard about him being a Bossatronio? Jacksepticeye stares at Make3.0Shine. Shine: I thought that was a joke! Lover: Nope, it wasn't, Shine. He's safe though. Jacksepticeye backs away and FairyTailLover01 stares at Make3.0Shine. Shine: Okay, I was harsh. Can you blame me? FairyTailLover01 walks over to Make3.0Shine until he does his cute face. Lover: Darn it, I can't say no to that face... Pop Tart: Hey! It's my job to be cute! Shine: Okay, Jack, so sorry about the confusion... Jack: It's fine. Make3.0Shine shakes Jacksepticeye's hand. Shine: All we came for is a ship. Lover: Wait a second... Jacksepticeye looks at FairyTailLover01. Lover: I never even told you my name, and it's been what, like ten years...how do you even remember me? Jacksepticeye rubs the back of his neck. Jack: Bossatronios have great memory-OH RIGHT, YOU CAME FOR A SHIP! Alright, follow me. Jacksepticeye walks out his back door and then Make3.0Shine goes to Jacksepticeye's camera. Shine: MA! I'M ON YOUTUBE! Jacksepticeye stares for a second and FairyTailLover01 giggles. Pop Tart: Come on, boss. Make3.0Shine follows until Cute Eyes falls through Jacksepticeye's roof on top of Shine. Shine: Where did you come from?! Cute Eyes: I'm not tall enough to open the door, so I had to climb to the roof. I guess there was a weak spot-WHY DID YOU SHUT THE DOOR?! FairyTailLover01 picks Cute Eyes up. Lover: Cute Eyes, I'm sorry. Jack kinda scared me at first, so I guess I closed the door on you. Pop Tart: Jack, just don't freak out at the sight of a narwhal in your house. Jack: Wait, there's a narwhal in my house? Cute Eyes stares with a derpy face but Jacksepticeye runs inside. Jack: IS IT RAINING NARWHALS?! Shine: If it makes you feel better, his name is Cute Eyes. Pop Tart: He's with us. Jack: Oh, alright. Cute Eyes: Sorry about your roof. Jack: Wait... Jacksepticeye looks at the ceiling and sees a narwhal-shaped hole. Jack: WHAT?! Make3.0Shine does magic to fix it. Jack: Thanks! Now, you guys wanted a ship. Shine: Yes we did. Jacksepticeye goes out his back door and puts his hands up, pointing to what looks like nothing. Jack: Ta da! Pop Tart: Uhhh...what? Shine: Jack, we needed a ship, not air. Cute Eyes: What, is it invisible or something? Shine: We fixed your roof and this is how you repay us? With nothing? Lover: What's that in your hand? Make3.0Shine notices. Jack: See, now watch this! Category:Transcripts